


The Great Gig in the Sky

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensava di esser pronto alla morte, lo credeva davvero. Non aveva rimorsi o rimpianti, aveva ottenuto dalla vita quello che aveva sempre desiderato, e Komyo era stato un meraviglioso extra.<br/>Si chiese allora perché, in quel momento mentre lo stringeva e lo baciava, era così disperato.<br/>Era l’idea di non poterlo più avere, di non poterlo più sfiorare con le labbra? Di non poter più godere dei suoi piccoli suoni delicati, di quando tratteneva la voce, per non farsi sentire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Gig in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti. Questa è la prima Godai/Komyo che scrivo e non credo sarà l’ultima, perché questa coppia mi ha fatto provare delle sensazioni nuove, molto forti, forse per il tema trattato in questa fanfic in particolare.  
> Due musiche mi hanno ispirata “Demise of Barbara, and the return of Joe”, di Ennio Morricone, e “The great gig in the sky”, dei Pink Floyd, da cui il titolo. Letteralmente il titolo della canzone dei Pink Floyd si può tradurre come “Il grande spettacolo del cielo”, frase che mi sentivo di citare e la canzone parla del tema della fanfic: la morte e la paura di morire. Le parole riportate in inglese sono le uniche che vengono pronunciate nella canzone e appartengono ai Pink Floyd.  
> Un paio di frasi sono estrapolate dal volume 3 di Saiyuki Reload, dal capitolo “Burial”.  
> E dopo aver fatto scappare tutti i potenziali lettori con queste note XD vi lascio alla lettura, sperando che vi piaccia e che riesca a emozionarvi, anche solo la metà di quanto ha emozionato me scriverla.  
> A voi.

  
   
 

**«**   _And I am not frightened of dying. Any time will do; I don't mind.  
Why should I be frightened of dying? There's no reason for it—you've gotta go sometime._   **»**  
**«**   _I never said I was frightened of dying._   **»**

   
 

**_The Great Gig in the Sky_ **

   
   
“Avevi detto un goccio, abbiamo fatto fuori due bottiglie di sakè a testa.”  
La voce era profonda, roca, con quel tono leggermente irato che aveva sempre ultimamente. Ma era sempre il solito gigante buono, dal cuore intimamente gentile e giusto, solo che con l’età era diventato più scorbutico e autoritario.  
Nella sua stanza, che era austera e severa come lui, c’era un grande letto rialzato, con un materasso incredibilmente comodo, adatto ai problemi di salute che negli ultimi tempi attanagliavano il fisico dell’imponente monaco.  
Eppure, nonostante la malattia gli stesse distruggendo gli organi interni, si era lasciato andare a quella bevuta col suo vecchio amico e amante.  
  
Amante.  
  
Erano mesi e mesi che non si vedevano, eppure per anni si erano frequentati in quel modo, facendosi visita a vicenda. Si erano innamorati al Tempio Taisouji, dove si erano allenati per diventare monaci Sanzo, e da allora non erano riusciti a stare veramente lontani. Ogni scusa era buona per attraversare i chilometri della Cina e incontrarsi, anche solo per una notte. Perché il loro amore attraversava qualsiasi difficoltà o distanza.  
Gattonando sul letto Komyo raggiunse il suo borbottante compagno e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto. Era ancora ampio come una volta, forse meno muscoloso, ma conservava ancora la sua massiccia durezza.  
“Lo sai che per me un goccio sono un paio di bottiglie, anche se dovrei moderarmi, l’età avanza persino per me”, sorrise come al suo solito, in quel modo che lo faceva sembrare un po’ idiota. O incredibilmente dolce.  
Godai invece era sempre stato un uomo duro poco incline al sorriso, solo Komyo conosceva quei lati dolci e intimamente passionali da spezzare il cuore. Le parole che era in grado di dare, le carezza di cui era capace. Era contento di essere il privilegiato di quella rude dolcezza.  
  
Anche se ormai tutto stava volgendo al termine.  
Godai si era ammalato da circa un anno, non sapeva bene il nome tecnico del male che lo aveva colpito, sapeva soltanto che era un’agonia lenta e implacabile. Erano andati da lui medici e dottori delle più svariate filosofie, cercando di curarlo, ma lui non aveva voluto. Sapeva quando e come ci sarebbe stata la sua fine, diceva sempre, nessuno doveva mettersi in mezzo.  
  
“Vuoi dirmi perché mi hai mandato a chiamare? Il messaggio sembrava davvero serio…”  
“Komyo, non lo dico per sembrare melodrammatico o altro: ma è giunta la mia fine. Il mio corpo non regge più questo male e ti ho chiamato per assistermi nella decisione che devo prendere. Sarai il mio testimone.”  
Komyo sollevò il viso dal suo petto: prima o poi sarebbe dovuto succedere. E Komyo sapeva fin troppo bene quale sarebbe stato il suo ruolo, lo sapeva da molto tempo.  
“Hai già un’idea su chi ricadrà la tua scelta?”, domandò Komyo, mettendosi seduto, mentre Godai restava disteso, in quella posizione il suo petto soffriva di meno.  
“Sì, anche se credo che scegliere tra i miei allievi sarà inutile, per questo voglio che ci sia tu.”  
Si toccò il petto sospirando pesantemente, non avrebbe dovuto bere, ma era uno dei pochi piaceri che gli rimanevano: qualche bicchiere di sakè e Komyo di nuovo tra le sue braccia.  
L’amico lo guardò con i gentili occhi marroni e lui allungo una mano per sfiorare la lunga coda bionda.  
“Hai ancora il sorriso di vent’anni fa.”  
“Solo qualche ruga in più, vero? Anche se cerco di mascherarlo, con la coda di cavallo, ad esempio.”  
Godai ridacchiò debolmente, lasciando poi cadere la mano sul materasso.  
“Non scherzo, quando sei qui mi sento di nuovo giovane e in forze. Mi sento il ragazzo che ero, che veniva coinvolto da te in ogni genere di ribellione.”  
“Non dare la colpa a me”, lo rimbeccò Komyo, sorridendo ancora, nonostante il magone che sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato quel momento, il momento delle ultime parole. Non si sentiva del tutto pronto. Godai si alzò a sedere sul letto, appoggiandosi poi alla parete dietro di lui, spostando un braccio sul ginocchio piegato.  
“Eri tu quello che indisponeva tutti col suo atteggiamento”, disse Godai con un sorrisetto. Gli anni erano passati sul suo viso, ma restava ancora un uomo affascinante.  
“Sì, certo. E avevo anche la faccia tosta di dire ad alcuni di… baciarmi il culo”, rise dopo averlo detto, coprendosi il viso con la mano. “Com’ero volgare, ai tempi.”  
“A me piacevi”, Godai sorrise dopo averlo detto. “Eri l’unico che diceva le cose come stavano, che aveva il coraggio di aprire bocca, anche a costo di farti punire. Ti ammiravo in silenzio e dopo ho continuato a farlo al tuo fianco.”  
“Godai…”, disse Komyo, sorridendo dolcemente, gli strinse una mano e si avvicinò a lui per baciarlo. Aveva le labbra ancora morbide come quando erano giovani, ricambiava i baci con iniziale riluttanza, come sempre, addolcendosi poi col passare dei minuti, sciogliendosi nella dolcezza dello scambio di calore e passione. Gli accarezzò i capelli neri, ancora così folti, nonostante il principio di calvizie, ricordando quanto amava affondarci le dita quando erano ancora ragazzi, e dormivano stipati tutti in una stanza minuscola al Tempio.  
Godai lasciò le sue labbra, scostandolo dolcemente solo per alzarsi e togliere la veste talare. Appoggiò con delicatezza il sutra arrotolato sul cassettone vicino a un grande specchio, sospirando.  
“A volte credo che il Muten mi abbia divorato dall’interno. Hai mai la sensazione che i Sutra ci entrino dentro? Diventando parte del nostro codice genetico? C’ha mai pensato? Il monaco Sanzo deve solo custodire il Sutra, ma cosa vuol dire esattamente custodire? Siamo dei protettori o dei contenitori?”  
Komyo seguì il discorso, osservandolo mentre si spogliava dalla veste, il volto riflesso nello specchio, gli occhi bassi mentre slacciava la cintura nera dalla vita massiccia. Sapeva bene che Godai stava parlando così tanto perché era l’ultima volta che lo avrebbe fatto, con lui, a quel modo. Più ci pensava e più il suo cuore sanguinava.  
“A volte credo che sì, i Sutra influenzino la nostra vita più del necessario. Dovremmo essere solo dei custodi, invece finiamo per diventare tutt’uno con essi, è vero, è un peso che pochi possono sopportare sulle proprie spalle.”  
Godai tornò a sedersi sul letto, alzando lo sguardo, quei profondi occhi neri, su di lui.  
“Cosa ne pensi di Ken’yu?”, domandò quasi a bruciapelo.  
“Perché questa domanda? È in lista per la nomina di Sanzo?”  
“Assolutamente no”, rispose prontamente Godai, raddrizzando la schiena. “Anche se non credo che la mia volontà abbia più valore, ormai.”  
“Non so formulare un giudizio completo su quel ragazzo, immagino però che non abbia le qualità che tu cerchi, per un potenziale erede…”  
“No, è solo un ragazzo annoiato spinto dal proprio Ego ad essere il migliore, finge di essere simpatico e affabile, finge di essere interessato agli altri, ma tutto quello che gli importa è distruggere i muri che lo fanno morire dentro. Conoscendolo meglio capirai.”  
“Perché dovrei conoscerlo meglio, Godai?”  
L’uomo fece un gesto con la mano come a dire di lasciar cadere il discorso e notando la severità del suo sguardo Komyo preferì così. Entrambi sapevano più di quanto dovevano, da molti anni. Forse per questo avevano fatto di tutto per sottrarre al tempo minuti preziosi per stare insieme, perché sapevano che troppo presto sarebbe arrivata la fine.  
“Devo comunque chiederti una cosa, Komyo”, disse accarezzandogli i capelli, allungando una mano per sfiorargli le ciocche.  
“Sì…”, gli si avvicinò e Godai lo fece stendere nuovamente, baciandolo con delicatezza assoluta sulle belle labbra. “Cosa devi chiedermi?”  
“Te lo dirò a tempo debito”, rispose Godai, tornando a baciarlo, scostando la parte inferiore della veste talare con gesti decisi, accarezzandogli la coscia ancora muscolosa e bella come un tempo. Scese sfiorandolo con il polpastrelli, sotto il ginocchio, sul polpaccio scolpito, fino a sfilargli la calza nera che indossava per accarezzare il piede sinistro, che quasi gli stava perfettamente nella mano.  
Gli sciolse i capelli, con l’altra mano, lasciandoli cadere sul materasso. Erano ancora morbidi e setosi come li ricordava, profumavano di oli preziosi e tabacco, del dolce pensiero d’autunno che si portava sempre dietro. Ci affondò il viso, cercando di imprimere nella mente quel profumo, quell’essenza, portandosela dietro nella sua prossima vita, che non era tanto lontana.  
Gli passò la mano sulla spalle, scostando i due sutra da parte, andando poi a togliergli la pettorina. L’aveva spogliato tante volte, eppure in quel momento gli sembravano troppo poche, nell’arco di vent’anni di vita che avevano passato amandosi, separati dalla distanza e dal dovere. Gli sfilò la veste velocemente, desideroso di toccare e baciare la pelle chiara, costellata da antiche cicatrici del loro duro addestramento, cicatrici che non sentiva né vedeva quasi più. Per lui Komyo era perfetto.  
Perfetto il suo sorriso, il suo modo di ridere, per le rughe che negli anni si erano formate sul suo viso, arricchendone la bellezza.  
Pensava di esser pronto alla morte, lo credeva davvero. Non aveva rimorsi o rimpianti, aveva ottenuto dalla vita quello che aveva sempre desiderato, e Komyo era stato un meraviglioso extra.  
Si chiese allora perché, in quel momento mentre lo stringeva e lo baciava, era così disperato.  
Era l’idea di non poterlo più avere, di non poterlo più sfiorare con le labbra? Di non poter più godere dei suoi piccoli suoni delicati, di quando tratteneva la voce, per non farsi sentire?  
  
Non lo sapeva.  
  
Gli portò una mano in mezzo alle gambe, sfiorando la linea tra le natiche sode fino alla piccola apertura. La sfiorò solamente, come sapeva che amava.  
“Non con le dita”, gli sussurrò sulla labbra, mentre istintivamente si spingeva verso di lui, verso le sue dita che ancora non erano dentro di lui.  
“Non riesco, Komyo. La malattia mi ha tolto anche questo, non il desiderio, ma la forza di metterlo in atto.”  
Komyo gli accarezzò il viso, piegando le gambe, strisciando i piedi sulle lenzuola delicate. Gli prese poi tra le mani quel volto tanto amato e sorrise. In quel sorriso tornò ragazzo, lo stesso ragazzo che gli si era offerto una di quelle gelide notti, tra un allenamento e l’altro, e che aveva amato al primo bacio.  
“Houmei”, sussurrò guardandolo, passando il dorso delle dita sulla sua guancia. Komyo trattenne quello che sembrava un singhiozzo, trasformandolo in risata, chiudendo gli occhi e voltando il viso verso la mano del suo amante, baciandola piano.  
Si chinò a baciargli la guancia, scendendo sul collo offerto, sulla gola delicata, trovando quei punti che solo lui conosceva, capaci di far gemere di piacere solo sfiorati con la lingua.  
  
Lo amava. Lo amava così tanto che non sapeva dare valore o dimensione al suo sentimento. Al loro sentimento.  
  
Bagnò le dita con l’olio che usava per lenire la pelle, ormai secca e rovinata dal male che lo divorava, e tornò ad accarezzarlo in mezzo alle natiche, delicatamente. Le mani di Komyo gli scostarono la veste dalle spalle quando cominciò a penetrarlo piano con le dita, lo vide socchiudere gli occhi, in quella sua peccaminosa espressione di malizia.  Il suo braccio in mezzo ai loro corpi era l’unica cosa che impediva loro di diventare tutt’uno, tanto erano vicini.  
Lo prese con un secondo dito, baciandogli il mento quando Komyo inarcò la schiena, schiacciando la testa sul cuscino morbido. Le dita premettero sulla sua schiena ampia, tentando di graffiare la pelle nuda con le unghie troppo corte, soffocando ogni suono contro l’incavo del suo collo. Certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate. Come neanche il calore che sentiva attorno alle dita che muoveva veloci dentro di lui.  
  
Avrebbe voluto prenderlo, amarlo con la foga di un tempo, quando a volte arrivavano a farsi male a vicenda, con le unghie e i denti.  
Si sciolse dal suo abbraccio per scendere verso il suo sesso, per accoglierlo tra le labbra, accarezzandogli il ventre teso, sentendolo alzarsi e abbassarsi al ritmo del suo respiro accelerato. Sentiva la sua coscia premergli sul viso mentre succhiava la sua erezione con passione, con foga, togliendogli il respiro, facendolo gemere e sussultare, con le dita ancora dentro di lui.  
Voleva che se lo ricordasse per sempre, com’era stare con lui.  
Komyo afferrò il cuscino sotto di sé con un mano, mentre l’altra accarezzava e stringeva i capelli neri di Godai. Si girò su un fianco, piegando il cuscino sotto il proprio viso per soffocare la voce che, altrimenti, sarebbe uscita con troppa prepotenza, attirando l’attenzione di qualcuno che poteva passare nelle vicinanze, nonostante la camera fosse lontana dal dormitorio dei ragazzi. Godai appoggiò una mano sul fianco della sua coscia, mettendosi decisamente più comodo grazie al cambio di posizione di Komyo, continuando a dargli piacere con dita e bocca.  
Sentì il suo basso ventre contrarsi e poi il seme invadergli la bocca. Sotto le dita le gambe erano scosse da leggeri tremori e lo sentì stringersi attorno alle dita che aveva ancora dentro di lui, in preda all’orgasmo.  
Sfilò piano le dita, si sentiva ardente quanto lui, tremante quanto lui, pur non avendo potuto godere fisicamente dell’atto. Lo abbracciò, coprendolo col suo corpo, accarezzandogli la schiena nuda, leggermente sudata, i capelli fini appiccicati ad essa.  
Lo sentì ridere piano, quando gli baciò il braccio, sfiorandolo appena con le labbra: aveva la pelle sensibile, sensibile anche ai baci.  
“Era il tuo modo di dirmi addio, questo?”, sussurrò poi, con voce ancora tremante, spezzata dall’emozione e dall’orgasmo ormai passato.  
“Il mio modo per amarti”, gli sussurrò all’orecchio, sospirando quando Komyo alzò lo sguardo verso il suo. I suoi occhi marroni erano profondi e intensi come non lo erano stati mai. “Per amarti per sempre.”  
“Mi domando se riuscirò a stare davvero senza di te, Godai… io ho bisogno di te”, Komyo sentiva che il cuore gli sarebbe presto esploso nel petto.  
“Io ci sarò sempre, io sarò qui, anche se la mia anima migrerà e si reincarnerà, io non sarò mai lontano da te. Tu sei forte, Komyo, ma se mai la tua forza dovesse vacillare, se mai qualche dubbio dovesse scuoterti, io sarò qui”, gli toccò il petto, dove c’era il cuore. “Quando ti servirà, io sarò qui.”  
Baciò le guance di Komyo umide per il sudore e forse per delle lacrime che gli erano sfuggite.  
“Ti amerò sempre, Godai”, disse in un sussurro strozzato, non aspettandosi una risposta. Godai gli aveva detto così tante volte “ti amo” quella sera che aveva perso il conto. Anche se non aveva mai usato la voce per farlo.  
Il monaco lo abbracciò, nascondendo il viso nel suo petto come faceva sempre da ragazzo, accarezzando la sua ampia schiena.  
Sarebbero stati insieme ancora un giorno, lo sapeva. Poi all’alba del giorno dopo lo avrebbe visto morire. Lo sapeva.  
  
Non era pronto. Poteva essere pronto per la propria morte. Ma non alla sua.  
  
“Devi fare quella cosa per me”, gli disse poi Godai, con voce carezzevole. “Perché sei l’unico che può farlo…”  
“Farò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, Godai”, disse soltanto, prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
  
Il giorno dopo si svolse come se niente fosse accaduto quella notte. Parlò persino con Ken’yu. Cercò di mostrarsi affabile e simpatico come sempre. Effettivamente quel ragazzo era proprio come aveva detto Godai: niente di spirituale guidava il suo intento di diventare monaco Sanzo, solo un enorme e smisurato Ego. Si era però divertito a cuocere delle patate in sua compagnia: l’espressione di perenne stupore e incredulità nel vedere un monaco impegnarsi a cucinare bruciando foglie secche era spassosa. Quel ragazzo era davvero interessante, nonostante la perenne noia di vivere che sembrava impestarlo.  
Aveva visto qualcosa, oltre l’apparenza del ragazzo ambizioso ed egocentrico, qualcosa che lo aveva attratto e forse Godai lo sapeva, ecco perché gli aveva detto quella frase, la notte prima. C’era una determinazione in quel ragazzo, un qualcosa di impercettibile e oscuro che lo affascinava.  
  
Era forse quello che Godai temeva? E allora perché aveva detto che lo avrebbe conosciuto meglio?  
  
Entrambi erano a conoscenza di certe cose del futuro, di certe consapevolezze. Enigmi, più che altro, pezzi di un puzzle che andavano a incastrarsi tra loro. Komyo, osservando Ken’yu, si chiese quanto il ragazzo facesse parte di quell’enorme e perverso gioco del destino.  
  
Nei giorni successivi non ci furono altri momenti di tenerezza con Godai, troppo impegnato a osservare gli allenamenti ed evoluzioni nello studio dei suoi studenti, così stanco la sera da addormentarsi subito, tanto profondamente da sembrare quasi morto.  
Tossiva sempre di più e a volte arrivava a camminare rasente al muro, per reggersi. In quei momenti Komyo gli offriva la sua forza, ripensando alle parole che gli aveva detto Godai dopo l’amore.  
Godai gli aveva detto addio quando aveva potuto farlo, sapendo bene quanto avrebbe sofferto negli ultimi giorni. Il timore di vederlo stramazzare a terra, da un momento all’altro, lo rendeva vigile e la richiesta che Godai gli aveva fatto rimbombava ancora nella sua testa.  
  
Quel giorno arrivò, quello in cui vide Godai a terra, a sputare sangue, solo un’ombra dell’uomo forte che era stato un tempo.  
“A quanto pare… è quasi giunta la mia ora, Komyo.”  
Non disse niente, non c’era bisogno, quella di Godai era una semplice frase di circostanza.  
  
La notte dopo andò da lui, nonostante l’espresso ordine di Godai di non far entrare nessuno in camera sua. Komyo aveva riso e scostato i ragazzi gentilmente. Oltre al suo male aveva anche dovuto sopportare l’attacco inaspettato di Ken’yu nei suoi confronti, cadere a terra a quel modo aveva di certo aggravato una situazione già delicata di per sé.  
Capiva perfettamente che Godai non volesse farsi vedere più malato e stanco di quanto già non fosse. Lo trovò infatti seduto su una comoda sedia, larga, con dei braccioli all’altezza giusta per essere confortevoli. Se ne stava lì, col respiro affannoso e gli occhi socchiusi. Gli toccò il petto, libero dalla pettorina, e glielo accarezzò lentamente, sperando di dargli conforto. Godai gli afferrò la mano, fissandolo con gelidi occhi neri.  
“Non dovresti essere qui.”  
“Ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto di fare un’ora fa…”, rispose sorridendo, Godai comunque allontanò la mano.  
“Non voglio che resti qui, torna nella tua camera.”  
“Non ti devi vergognare, Godai”, s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, appoggiandogli le mani sulle gambe. “Mi hai detto addio quattro giorni fa e poi non mi hai più permesso di vederti da solo… per me sarai sempre quell’uomo grande e immenso che mi ha conquistato da ragazzo, io ti ricorderò sempre così.”  
Gli prese una mano, stringendola forte tra le sue, sentendo il tremore dentro di essa, il tremore della vita che abbandonava quel corpo anche troppo velocemente. Ma non sarebbe morto per quello, no. Lo sapevano entrambi. Godai sarebbe morto come desiderava.  
“Tu mi hai detto addio, ora lascia che lo faccia io”, disse Komyo, sorridendogli dolcemente. Appoggiò la testa sulla sue gambe, sentendo le dita di Godai accarezzargli i capelli.  
Dormì con lui, nonostante fosse restio l’altro a farsi vedere in quelle condizioni. Accolse il suo capo sul petto, era pesante e caldo, i suoi capelli morbidi come un tempo. Canticchiò piano, per lui, quella canzone che aveva tanto amato.  
  
Toudai. Tra le sue braccia quella notte strinse a sé il giovane Toudai.  
  
La mattina arrivò spietata, accompagnata da una luce fin troppo impetuosa per i suoi gusti. Godai aveva trovato dentro di sé l’energia per presentarsi davanti ai suoi discepoli, pronto a combattere, a costo di sputare sangue, a costo di morire per la fatica più che per le percosse. Perché non sarebbe stato di certo fermo a farsi uccidere.  
Nonostante sapesse che Ken’yu era praticamente imbattibile, nonostante sapesse che sarebbe morto, per quanto si fosse sforzato di sopravvivere.  
  
Trattenne il fiato, quando vide Ken’yu colpirlo, quando sentì distintamente l’odore del sangue viziare l’aria. Non distolse mai lo sguardo, non chiuse mai gli occhi. Osservò quel ragazzo ricoperto di sangue, più disperato di quanto non lo fosse prima, perché era ancora vivo, di nuovo dannatamente vivo, mentre Godai era a terra, morto.  
“E così… sei sopravvissuto un’altra volte, eh?”, disse con voce ferma, non aspettandosi alcuna risposta, a parte il suo malinconico sorriso. Gli parve quasi di vedere le lacrime sul volto.  
Si avvicinò al suo corpo, sentendo il sangue ancora caldo e denso inzuppargli i sandali e trapassare la stoffa dei calzini. Non gli interessava, non avrebbe mai considerato sporco il sangue di Godai. Si chinò per raccogliere il sutra, spostandosi poi verso il ragazzo, immobile, congelato nel suo triste sorriso, con quelle lacrime già seccatesi sul volto. Nonostante il suo volto fosse coperto di sangue vide chiaramente che nessun chakra era apparso sulla sua fronte. Era destino, sì, ma non quello che gli dei volevano.  
Gli porse il sutra, che il ragazzo prese dopo un lungo istante di silenzio.  
“Ti chiamerò Ukoku, sarà questo il tuo nome buddhista”, disse, lasciandogli il sutra in mano. “E nessun chakra apparirà mai sulla tua fronte, nonostante tu sia il Sanzo più giovane mai esistito.”  
Ukoku, così ora si chiamava, lo guardò dritto negli occhi: la cosa sembrava non toccarlo particolarmente, gli bastava tenere il sutra nella mano.  
  
Pensò solo a quanto fosse bella l’alba quella mattina, di un rosso così intenso da sembrare vivo. Era quasi ingiusto che in una giornata del genere Godai fosse morto, e non potesse più assistere a quello.  
  
Al grande spettacolo del cielo.  
   
 


End file.
